Riley's Legacy
by JasonBorn97
Summary: Before the destruction of new vestroia Drago and wayvern sent their only son to saftey. he's found and raised by a small family on a remote island. Follow Riley as he goes through hard challenges and powerful opponents to become the ultimte bakugan and savior of all dimensions. Follows through the buu saga and some of gt. Don't forget to review guys.
1. Chapter 1: The Child

Chapter one: The Child

(Author's Pov) In a dimensional world, a new born baby cries for the first time. Two beings in the form of a white dragon and a red humanoid like dragon. The white one looked at the red. Drago, we must save our son from our terrible fate. She said to him. Drago looked at his son then back at at her. I know now what we must do, we will send him away from new vestroia before its too late. he said to her. I'm sorry wyvern but we have no other options. He said as he started to open a portal. He'll live a new life and avenge our race one day. He said to wyvern. He looked at his son and got an idea. Take this son, the perfect core, the core of our home world, the source of the bakugan race. He said as a large sphere came out of drago and soon was absorbed into the baby. Drago then sent him through the portal moments before new vestroia was destroyed. In the void where the planet used to be was a spaceship. Inside was a old creature and a red being. Where to now lord babidi ? the being asked. Now dabura, we'll head to earth to resurrect majin buu. With the bakugan gone nothing can stop us. Babidi said as he started laughing evilly. As you wish master. Dabura said. He then turned to the crew. Set a course for earth! he commanded. Somewhere on earth on a small island during a stormy night, a family sits inside their home. In a single room a blond women was cradling her child in her arms with her husband next to her while a turtle and a old man sat at the far side of the room concerned for the baby and the couple.(Eighteen's POV) Curse this storm! I thought while holding my little daughter marron. She was fine but the thunder scared her so bad she started crying and needed comfort. Luckily she went back to sleep not to long ago I thought. You alright Eighteen? My husband asked worried written on his face. I-Im fine. I lied,so he doesn't worry too much.(Krillin's POV) I knew she was lying but who could blame her the storm scared the daylights out of our daughter. I looked at our daughter who was sleeping in my wife's arms. Well I think we should put her to bed now. Eighteen said as she got up and headed towards the stairs. Roshi you should get back to sleep there was no need of you staying up with us. She told him. Well we're practically family its what we do,we look after each other. He said in his old shaky voice. She nodded and continued up the stairs. I walked over to my old teacher. Thank you master for your support tonight. I said to him. You know you don't need to thank me boy, you like a son I never had. He said as he too went up the stairs. I followed and went into the nursery room to find eighteen putting marron in her crib.(narrator's POV) Somewhere on earth a portal appeared in the sky and a small object appears and plummets toward a small island.(Eighteen's POV) I was putting marron in her crib when I heard a loud explosion just outside our house. I immediately looked at Marron, surprised to see she was still sleeping. What was that? I asked krillin. I-i don't know, so let's go and check it out. He said as he left the room and headed down stairs. I gently place Marron in her crib and left to find krillin downstairs waiting for me. You ready? he asked while putting his hand on the door handle. Lets go. I responded as he opened the door that lead out into the rain. The cold air wiped throughout the room as we walked outside. It was dark out,which made it hard to look for anything because the only light we have was the light coming from the open door. The wind started to pick up and the rain fell harder in large drops. Hey Eighteen do you hear the that? Krillin shouted so I could hear him. I focused on what Krillin was talking about, faint crying could be heard because of the howling winds. I moved a little to the left and the crying grew louder. Over here! I shouted to get my husband's attention. He quickly ran over to me. We walked to the source of the crying. I saw a small crater and a small dark object in the middle of it. W-What is that? I asked krillin. I don't know, I can't see it very well, we need to get closer. he said as he walked forward. I looked at the crater and noticed a small light. Oh no, krillin get back! I shouted a bit too late. The light shot forward and covered Krillin and enveloped me for a few seconds then vanished. K-Krillin! I shouted as I darted towards him. He was sitting on the ground near the object. You okay? I asked worried he might be hurt. I-im fine. He said still staring at the object in front of him. What is it I? I asked him. He didn't respond this time. I got closer and saw what he was staring at. A little baby was laying there crying and squirming around. I knelt next to krillin staring at the baby. Well at least we know it's a boy. Krillin said. I looked around to see if there was anyone else. We need to bring him in before he gets sick. Krillin said. Wait,what! Are you crazy? I asked him. Look around he's got nobody,no one to take care of him. He said. I sighed knowing he had a point. Okay, well take him. I said. Alright! He said as he went to pick up the baby. Ahh no I'll take him. I said as I lifted the small baby and pulled him closer to my chest to keep him warm until we got into the warm and safety of the house. I got a better look at the kid. He had pale skin and black hair on his head. I looked at his chest to noticed a small blue diamond on his chest. I couldn't see his eyes because they where closed. From what I could tell he had some features of both me and Krillin, but mostly me. I thought. Grrrr. I heard and looked at the baby. You hungry little guy? I asked him. He opened his eyes to reveal watery blue eyes and gave a small whimper. I'll take that as a yes. I said. As I went to the kitchen to get some formula for the baby. I grabbed a bottle and filled it with water then popped it in the microwave for a few minutes. The baby tightened his grip on my shirt and started to cry alittle. It's almost ready,just wait a few more minutes. I told him. Come on hurry up, this kid got little patience right now. I thought. My prayers where answered and I got out the hot bottle and put it on the counter. Hey said, need help? He asked. Why yes put the milk powder in the bottle and shake it up please. I instructed him. He did as he was told and handed me the now cool bottle. Alright here you go. I said as I put the bottle near him. He jerked his head away from it. Come now, drink up,please. I begged but he still wouldn't budge. You sure he's hungry? Krillin asked from the door way. Yeah I'm sure but he won't take the formula. I told him. Well...maybe he's not ready for the formula yet. Krilln said as he moved back a little away from the door. What are you getting at Krillin? I asked. Well I don't know how to put this but if he's a new born baby he proboly needs natural milk. He said. You referring that he needs breastfeeding, aren't you. I asked a bit annoyed. Well yes I was. He said nervously. You know I can't do that any more right? I asked him. He's lucky I'm holding the baby. I thought. Whaaahaaahaa! The boy cried, tears bursting from his eyes. ssshhhh! It's okay, it's okay. I whispered to him softly. Um,Eighteen. Krillin said. What? I asked him. Y-your glowing! He stated. I looked down and noticed the baby's gem was glowing brightly. What in world is happening to him. I thought. The baby then bit me with his gums. Hey!hey! Easy there little guy. I told him. He started sucking and I tried to get him to stop. I began to feel pressure on my breasts. W-what did you do to me? I asked him. He kept on sucking so i decided to let go. Alright fine,just let me unbutton my shirt. I undid my shirt and let him continue. Wait a second,you didn't just do this to me did you? I asked him knowing he won't answer back. I watched him continue. He's already starting to grow on me.I don't think marron would mind having a brother around. I thought.(Krillin's POV) What just happened? I asked her. Well what do you think? She asked amused. I kept quiet until the baby was done. I thought you couldn't breastfeed any more? I asked. She looked up and smiled. Well if it weren't for him really, then I wouldn't have the meanings of feeding him. She said while she got up and walked passed me. I know that smile, you rarely do that unless you're with marron. I said as I followed her up the stairs and into the nursery. Well at least Marron won't be the only child now. She said cradling the small child in her arms. W-What do you mean, we're keeping him? I asked confused at her statement. Yes we are, and since you named our daughter, I'll name him. She stated. Darn! I thought. Well what are you gonna name the little guy? I asked. She looked at me and smiled then looked back at the kid. Riley, his name's Riley,he's now our son. She said smiling. Well that means we have to work twice as hard now. I said with a small chuckle. she put Riley in the crib. They'll share it for now until we get another one. She said as she walked passed me. Now let's gets some rest while we still can. She said as she disappeared into our bedroom. I looked back at the sleeping kids in the crib. This might get interesting. I thought as I too went to bed to join her.


	2. Chapter 2: The Upcoming Tournament

Chapter two: The Upcoming Tournament

(Narrator's POV) Five years have passed at the kame house, since the discovery of their now adopted son Riley, who seems to be growing rapidly for a young boy at such a young age for such a fast learner. Krillin and his wife tell Riley and his little sister marron, stories of their adventures and some about Goku, a man who inspired Riley when he first heard of his battle on namek to the fight with cell at the cell games many years ago. And now a certain message will push the young boy's dreams of seeing goku to reality.(Eighteens POV) Riley! Where are you? I yelled through the small house. Tch! Where is he? I thought. What's all the commotion about? Roshi asked coming from the kitchen with a sandwich in one hand and a glass of water in the other. I can't find Riley, do you know where he is right now? I asked him. Well, last time I saw that hyperactive boy he was running out side. He told me. Thank you. I said as I went outside to find Riley. Hey! Mom watch this! I heard Riley yell. KAAA!MEEE! He yelled. I felt his power spike and dashed toward him. Riley what are...I stopped in mid sentence when I saw Riley in a familiar stance that krillin used to get into. HAAA! A blue sphere of energy formed in the palms of his cupped hands. He's really doing it, the kameha wave.i ! The sphere grew larger and more ! He yelled as he fired his blast into the ocean. After he finished his attack he got !ha! Yes! He yelled while pumping his fist in the air. He turned around and looked at me. I did it mom! I've done the kameha wave on my first try. He said running towards me. I seen it, I'm proud of you. I told him. Think dad would be mad? He asked while kicking his feet in the sand. I looked up and saw krillin in the air still in shock of witnessing Riley's potential. I don't know why don't we ask him. What? He asked confused. Look up sweetheart. I told him. He did what he was told and began to stutter. D-dad! H-how l-long wh- where you up there? He asked nervously. Long enough to see that you have potential. Krillin said as he got over his shock. Who taught you, master Roshi? He asked Riley. Riley shook his head. N-no I figured it on my own dad. Riley said. Will see about that. Krillin said. He turned and looked at me. Eighteen was Roshi with Riley today lately? He asked. Now you know Roshi and what he does everyday staring at those magazines of his, theres no way he taught him the kameha wave. I explained to him. How about we just ask him. Krillin said. He was about to call him out when he was interrupted by his old teacher. I heard you guys arguing. I didn't teach the young lad anything, I swear. He said as he put his head back through the window. Well that settles that. Riley said sarcastically. Well i guess he did learn it by himself. krillin said proudly. I looked at Riley who was staring at the ground. Come on let's go play with your sister, she's been waiting patiently for us. He looked and smiled slightly. Alright see you there. he called out as he dashed toward the house and I followed in suit.(Riley's POV) Pass the ball, Riley! Marron said. Alright! Heads up! I hollered as I tossed the ball to her. Not so hard Riley. Mom instructed me. The ball flew past Marron and went out the door and she followed. I heard dad talking to someone outside and mention something about a tournament. I don't know Gohan, fighting with goku again sounds too good to be true, but i gave up fighting a long time ago, plus i wouldn't stand a chance against you guys. I heard dad say. Oh, c'mon Krillin, for old times sake. The other guy pleaded. I don't know I gave up fighting a long time ago, plus I have a family now, I don't know what my wife would think about this. My mom walked passed me to the door, fussing she heard their conversation. She would want to know what the prize money is. She said at the door. The other guy looked at her and I didn't she knew him when he said her name. Oh, yeah first place is a hundred million zenni and second is seventy million and third is thirty million. He said. My mom's eyes flashed with determination. Enter krillin, i'm so why not. She said. Well okay if you insist. Alright i'm in just don't tell piccolo and maybe i'll stand a chance. Dad whispered to him. Probably thought we couldn't hear him. I thought. The other guy looked shocked but kept his posture. Well I was planning on telling him. He said. Oh well at least I tried. Dad said and the other guy blasted off. Alright we'll start training tomorrow morning sharp. Mom instructed dad giving him a icy cold stare that sent shivers down my spine, just imagining her staring at me like that. Hey, mom what tournament was that guy talking about? I asked her. Her gaze softened and turned to me. It a competition where people go and fight each other, its called a martial arts tournament and we're attending it. So you going to fight other people like you did on those stories you told me? I asked her. She was silent for a moment. Well… i don't know how to put this but yes i am, Riley. she told me. We sat there on the beach until mom decided we should go in the house. (Eighteen's Pov) Dinner was a little too quiet for my likening, especially since Riley hadn't talked much, so I decided to break the ice. What seems to be on your mind little man? I asked Riley. He jumped a little and regained his posture. N-Nothing just what that guy said earlier about Goku being at the tournament. What did he mean, I thought he was dead. Riley quickly stated. Well lets say Goku is participating in the world tournament in a few months, but he'll only be here for one day. Krillin said. Well... I don't know what you're going to say about this but... Can I train with you guys for the tournament. I like to fight like dad,you and Goku did in your days. He asked excitedly. I-I never trained anyone before in my life as far as I could remember. I thought, which isn't much, thanks to . Let me and your father talk about it later, okay? I asked him. He was silent for a bit and I began to worry that he got the wrong message. Oh, okay he said quietly as he stood up and began to walk out the kitchen. Don't worry son, if they won't teach ya maybe I will! Roshi said proudly. Yeah, thanks I'll think about it,... goodnight. He said quietly as he left the room. Roshi then turned to me. Eighteen!; there are times in life when you have to make hard choices for your children, even for yourself. Right now you have a son who is willing to fight alongside you. You might not know it yet but those stories you tell him and Marron inspired him. Every time you mention Goku his eyes shine with determination and admiration of not just him but you and Krillin. Roshi stated while looking at me through those sunglasses of his. I sighed then looked at Krillen. Well what do you think Krillin, should we give it a shot on training him? I asked him. He was silent just how Riley was when he had things on his mind. I was about to ask again when he cut me off. Yeah; lets see what he can do tomorrow, but for now let him rest. He said rather calmly. If we're going to see his limitations then let me test him. I said to my husband. Alright if you insist. He said sarcastically. I looked at Marron sitting her little seat. I will give you the equal amount of attention when we are done with the tournament I promise. I told her as I gently stroked the side of her face. Her face brightened, I'll. Cheer for mommy and daddy and Riley she exclaimed excitedly. Now we have someone who's willing to put their life on the line to save others… hopefully. I thought. (Author's Pov) meanwhile in Rileys room, the little boy stands next to the window gazing at the stars. If my parents train me till the tournament I want to fight you, to test my limits against you, I'll be ready to face you soon Goku, and it will be a match you'll never forget. Riley promised, but the boy didn't Know that someone was listening to his vows with great interest and is looking forward into watching over him as his guardian angel. She was curious when King Yamma assigned her to watch this child. She asked him and he said in all do time, since she was young and new to this job. All he told her was that he was special and was needed to be watched constantly. We'll see each other real soon. She said. A small smile crossed her lips.


	3. Chapter 3: Preparing for the tournament

Chapter Three: preparing for the tournament

(Eighteen's Pov) I woke up early hours before Krillin did, i was quite proud of myself for that. Did you tell Riley that he was training with us? Krillin asked me as he put on a pair of cargo shorts. Well i was wanting to surprise him, and hopefully get a laugh out of his shock and excitement. I answered back while i put on a sleeveless shirt, getting ready for todays activities. When we finished getting dressed well... i finished getting dressed anyway, i crept to rileys room as quietly as possible so i wouldn't wake up marron in the room next to his. I slowly opened his door and entered his room. It surprised me he still kept his room clean, but i focused on my target sleeping on the bed on the left corner of the room. I reached my destination and took a deep breath and let everything out. GET UP! IF YOUR TRAINING WITH ME AND YOUR FATHER, THEN GET READY, WE START IN TWO MINUTES! Just as i yelled out those orders he got up and out of the covers and was already wearing his training cloths. But what really caught my attention was that he was wearing his father's training gear. Where did you find those? I asked him. He looked up at me and smiled. In that old spare room a few weeks ago when we were doing some Summer cleaning, so i took them. He said quickly as he left the room. Hmm. Krillin is going to be amused about this. I thought as i left to head outside. Riley was already outside on the beach, a bit anxious to get started with training. Well since your father was the last one out i'll spar with him first as punishment. I said as Krillin got out of the house. wait what?! He asked shocked.(Riley's Pov) I don't think asking that question was the best idea. I thought as i watched mom continuing her assaults on dad who was merely dodging them. I continued to watch with much amusement until dad decided to slip up on his defence, and mom delivered the final blow to his right cheek with a sidekick. I heard the impact and i knew instantly that mom isn't going to be slacking off on training me…. well i hope she cuts a little slack sometimes but not today, i want to test my limits against my mother. Alright Riley are you ready? I was broke from my trail of thoughts. She was already in her stance ready to go. I slowly broke into my stance: the turtle hermit,like dads but in different perspective. Yeah, i'm ready i stated calmly. I charged first which surprised my mom for a brief second. I launched a right sway kick and she blocked it with ease. I swung with my left fist and connected to her ribs. I jumped back and took a few deep breaths. Mom looked calm and put her hands together. Lets see how you handle this. She said as a purple sphere of energy formed. Crap! I thought. INFINITY BULLET! She yelled as she fired her attack and i jumped back to gain a further distance from her. Energy spheres were everywhere and it was getting harder for me to dodge them all. Alright i had enough! I shouted as i jumped in the air. My pulse quickened as i prepared for my all or nothing attack. KAAA!MEEE! A blue sphere formed in the palms of my cupped hands. HAAAA!MEEEE! The sphere grew larger and brighter as i put as much energy in the blast. HAAAAA! I yelled as i fired the kameha wave at my mom. She stopped her attacks as the blast made contact with her. Direct hit! I won! I shouted. Not quite. I heard someone say as i felt the impact on the back of my head and i was sent flying forward. I rolled to stop serious damage to my self and quickly turned around and she was nowhere to be seen. W-Where did she go? I thought. up here! I heard as she spun a three sixty kick toward my face. I barely had time to dodge that assault and she kept on attacking me. This isn't good, if this keeps up i'll lose. I thought as i dropped to the ground and spun around and tripped her from under her feet and quickly kneed her in the back and brought my hands up and hammered her to the ground. I quickly jumped back a few feet to keep safe distance and keep a good eye on my surroundings. mom slowly got up and wiped a little blood from the right side of her lip and smiled. You did well son, better than i was expecting. I hope i didn't take all the fight out of you already, because now i'm going all out. She said while taking her fighting stance. Hey! I thought we were sparring! I yelled angrily. She looked at me with those cold blue eyes and smiled. We are, but things are getting a little turned up around here. She said then vanished in thin air. Tch! Not this time! I yelled as i turned and delivered a right hook to her stomach and made serious contact as she grunted in pain. Got you! i - but was stopped in mid sentence as she hammered me at the back of the head again and i fell face first in the ! Looks like i took all the fight you had left in you didn't i? She asked. I tried to push myself up but my head was ringing from the last blow. That- That really hurt. I said a bit shakily. Hey! Eighteen; i think you over did the last blow don't you think?! I heard Roshi saying from the doorway. here. i heard mom say as i looked up and saw her hand. I took it and she slowly pulled me up from the sand. You okay? She asked worriedly trying not to laugh. Yeah, just my head is banging against my skull right now. I replied to her. Well if it doesn't kill you makes you stronger. I told him but he still looked glum. Well if it makes you feel any better you put up a better fight than your father did. She said sarcastically. Oh Ha!Ha! very funny Eighteen. Dad said as he walked up to us. You two put up a good little show there. Roshi said cheerfully. Well now i only have one problem. I said to myself. And that would be? Mom asked curiously. Flying, i need to learn how to fly so i'll be prepared to fight you guys in air combat. I answered her truthfully. Well first little man lets eat breakfast since we woke up a little early to start training. Mom suggested. Good idea mom. I replied as i dashed toward the house. Hold it! Mom instructed me and i stopped. Yes mam? I asked her. Her facial features softened and a smile graced her face. Wash up first while i get breakfast ready alright? She asked. Okay thanks mom. I replied quickly as i dashed up to my room.(Krillin's Pov) He had you on your heels for a bit didn't he? I asked her. A little, but it surprised me how he was capable of so much at his current age. She said. Shouldn't that be a good thing Eighteen? My master asked. yes it should be a good thing. she said. Where did he get those clothes from anyway? I asked curiously. He said he found them in the old guest room while we were having a summer cleaning session. She responded as she headed into the house to make breakfast. huh. I was wondering what i did with those. I said to myself. Well the training is just begun, so i'll let him keep those, he needs those more than i do right now if he needs to make better progress against his mother in a sparring match. I said to my master. Well he did last longer than you did any way. Roshi said sarcastically. Oh, very funny master. I replied and left him outside for a while. Hopefully Riley gets stronger before the tournament starts in a few months. I thought as i walked in the kitchen to see Riley and Marron digging into their pancakes. Yep! These few months are sure to be interesting. I thought as i joined in on breakfast. Alright Riley after we're done we'll give you some flying lessons. It might be useful at the tournament. I told Riley. he looked up his mouth full of food and nodded in understanding before he continued eating. You really think he can pass his flying lessons? Eighteen asked while emphasizing the word lessons. i was a little shocked by her question. Of course he can, if he can perform the kameha wave then he could definitely fly. Plus he gave you a run for your money earlier. I replied, proud i got under her skin for once. Are you still talking about me and moms sparring match? Riley asked after he was done eating. Well let me say this, this was a minor lose. But like what mom said. if it doesn't kill you makes you stronger. He said. If looks could kill, then i would be dead right now because Riley was staring daggers at me. I saw Eighteen who couldn't hold back a laugh about this current situation. He then turned his attention at his mother. When i master flying, i want a rematch from you. He said slowly. Eighteen immediately stopped laughing knowing full well he was serious. Alright, you'll get your rematch soon enough. She finally replied, after a tense silence filled the room, even Marron was quiet. Well son if you train hard enough I'll have no doubt that you would be able to beat your mother. Roshi said breaking the ice. All in do time... hopefully. I thought but I saw something spark in the boys eyes. The same spark I seen in Goku's eyes everytime he fought a strong opponent even when they were stronger than him, and yet Riley had that same spark in his eyes. Well Eighteen, you're about to get it handed to you soon enough. I thought.


	4. Chapter 4: Rematch part one

Chapter four: Rematch part one

(Eighteen's pov) Like this! Riley said as he was about fifteen feet in the air. I looked up and he had the weirdest look on his face. Yes, perfect keep it up. I instructed him and sat back down in my lawn chair enjoying the afternoon sun. I looked at Marron, who was trying to make a sand castle. Yeah, Riley keep it up throw some punch and kicks to get used to air combat. Krillin said in a supportive manner. He sat on the ground next to me even though he was watching our son in case he lost control and fell. Can you believe it? It took me years and yet he's already in the air in a couple of weeks plus the hard training we put him through made him stronger than last time. Krillin said with a small smile on his lips. I look back at Riley who was already throwing punches in the air and a few side swipe kicks. Determination was evident in his facial features as he pushed himself harder. He immediately fell to the ground and landed feet first. His energy skyrocketed through the roof as a blue aura of energy enveloped his body. (Riley's pov) W-Why, why can't i power up like before? I asked my self as a got frustrated and started throwing punches and kicks in the air. I don't have much time before the tournament and all my parents did was give me the basics. Well no more. I thought as i landed on the ground and tried to power up. I'll show them how bad i want that rematch and i'll be no push over. I thought as i looked in mom's direction. I quickly powered down and looked in mom's direction. Mom! I want that rematch, i've trained hard enough and i know very well i can take you head on now. I told her. She just sat there in total shock from either from my burst of power or my demand of our rematch. She then stood up and walked over to me, her face emotionless. I stood up more even though i only go up to her thigh but i kept my glare. She then smirked at me then walked away from me. W-Why you! I thought in anger as i was about to lunge for an attack but Master Roshi stopped me. Easy there my boy, you can't get in a fight half cocked you need to re energize and change into more decent fighting gear. Roshi said to me. i looked at him then back at my mom, who was still smirking at me then she laughed. This action had me confused, until i realized she was laughing at me. You know what, screw this! i yelled as i lunged forward at her reiling my left fist back ready to punch. She caught it as soon as it neared her face. the impact sent dust in the air and we just stayed in that position for a few moments staring into each others eyes. I quickly swung my right leg and connected to the side of her head and jumped back a few feet and inspected my work. She rubbed the spot where my kick connected and then stared at me. Do you really want to be beaten again this bad? She asked me. I laughed at her question and she looked at me confused. Sorry mom but i believe you're just delaying the inevitable of defeat and you know i can win this time, admit it. I told her. Her confusion was changed with that of confidence and she took fighting stance. Then why don't you prove that theory or are you all talk and no action this time. She said to me. That's all i needed to hear. I thought as i charged at her again and attacked her with an assault combo and ended it with a uppercut to the chin. She quickly got back up and went into the air and wiped blood from the right corner of her lip. Don't tell me thats all you got right now son? She asked me. Well that's for me to know and you to find out! I replied and flew up to fight her again.(Krillin's pov) I-I need to stop this before it gets out of hand. I said to my master but he stopped me. Don't even think about it! you know very well that Riley was determined to beat his mother since day one of training. Roshi said. Look closely at their fight, right now their just toying with each other. I did as he instructed and quickly noticed how they were matching blow to blow against each other. They both had a confident smirk on their faces. And as quickly as it started they separated in opposite directions. So you done warming up mom? Riley asked while rolling his right arm. Eighteen just nodded and Riley started to power up to his maximum limit. He finished his power up but his aura stilled flared around him. The real fight starts now! He yelled as he charged at her again and this time he was to quick for Eighteen to block as she was sent flying toward the ground by Riley's hammer to the head. Oh boy, this might get tense. Try not to destroy the house! I yelled as the flew toward each other for close hand to hand combat.


End file.
